ShikonRebirth of the Four Souls
by sesshomarubankotsunaraku
Summary: Olivia and her two miko sisters have been sent on vaction to stay at the Higarashi Shrine. What they didn't exspect was to be pulled into the bone eaters well and sent on a journey they had unknowingly been trained for their entire life. What does Sesshom
1. Down the Well

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Down The Well)

"Hurry up you guys." Evelyn yelled at her sisters." We're only here for the week and I have tons of stuff I want to do." They had just arrived at the Tokyo airport in Japan.

"Will you calm down you hyperactive munchkin. Your sixteen alright not five. Jessica went to locate a taxi and get our bags. Look there she is now." She pointed at her sister who was making her way towards them.

"I found a cab and the reservations for the shrine where we are going to be staying. Let's go you guys." She turned and led them to their cab.

"Hey is that where we're staying?" Evelyn pointed to the shrine located on top of a very high hill.

"That better not be! Look at those steps! It's going to take us hours to get up there. Alright, who booked the reservations?" Olivia turned to stare at Jessica.

"Shomaru did. Though I'm not sure why." Jessica scratched her head.

"Look, he said that we were going on vacation from all the training that he has been putting us through. We're NOT suppose to be climbing mass amounts of stairs. He is SOOOO dead when we get back. I can't believe him!" Olivia mumbled as she climbed out the car. She reached into the trunk and grabbed her bag. "We better get started you guys." Jessica paid the cab driver while evelyn got the rest of the bags.

"I don't see why your complaining. Your more fit than any of us. Your going to be at the top of the stairs sipping on some green tea by the time we're half way up." Evelyn walked up to her and punched her in the arm.

"Whatever, lets just get up there." Jessica pushed past both of them and began to walk up the steps.

Kagome sat on the porch waiting for Inuyasha to come get her. She hoped he would be there before there guest got there. It would save a lot of trouble.

"Kagome where are you?" She turned with a smile towards the well house. Inuyasha appeared from the behind the door calling her.

"Over here Inu. I'm ready to go." She walked up to him and a gave him a hug. "What took you so long? I told you it was important for you to come before our guest arrive. Mom had wanted to tell you something, but she said it could wait until later. Lets go." She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the well house.

"Hold on Kagome, what's the rush? Usually you beg me to let you stay longer."

"Did you not hear me say we have guest coming? We have to leave now. They'll be here any minute and I think it would be kinda strange if they saw a girl walk into a well house and disappear." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the well.

Olivia walked up the last step and set down her bag. Her two sisters were still climbing up the last few steps of a fairly long flight of stairs. She looked around and noticed a tall girl with jet black hair running into a small shack on the side of the shrine.

"You guys come on. I want to see what's in that little hut over there." She lifted her duffle bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Will you give me and Evelyn a chance to get up the steps? Jeeze!" Jessica stepped onto the last step and bent over to rest. Evelyn followed not far behind her.

"Come on you guys!" Olivia ran off towards the building. Jessica and Evelyn groaned before shouldering there bags and following her.

Olivia opened the door and looked around. The only thing in it was a abandon well. She walked over to the edged and looked down. Jessica and Evelyn stood next to her.

"You dragged us in here for an abandon well?" Evelyn glared at her sister.

"Yeah I guess s…" Olivia was cut off when a tendril of blue light reached up and snatched her and her sisters down the well.


	2. Shikon Rebirth

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**

* * *

Kagome pulled herself out of the well followed by Inuyasha. She sat down her pack and stretched out her muscles. 

"Inuyasha, thanks for coming to get me." Kagome turned and hugged Inuyasha who started blushing.

"Kagome, you know I always will." Inuyasha put his head down and was about to sniff Kagome's scent when a blue light flashed in the well and three girls were spit out, each carrying a large bag.

Olivia coughed and sat up. Everything had turned bright blue and then she had landed on the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her sisters lay on the ground around her. What had happened?

She turned and looked at the white haired Inu hanyou standing next to the well holding the girl she had seen earlier. Before she could say anything the hanyou pulled out a sword and pointed it at her.

"Where did you come from?" Olivia jumped back and stood in front of her two sisters who began stirring and getting up.

"How should I know? I was looking down a well and then I was here. Get that sword away from me before you get hurt."

"Feh! You couldn't hurt me you weakling."

"Want to bet?" Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out the sword that Shomaru gave her. She held it up .

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome came around to were Inuyasha lay. She looked at the girls before her. The strangest thing about them was not that they had been pulled through the well, it was how that they pulled at her conscience like the Shikon no tama.

"Look I'm sorry about Inuyasha. You must be the girls who where suppose to be staying at the Higarashi Shrine. I'm Kagome." She stuck out her hand and Olivia shook it.

"Okay. Would you mind telling me what's going on? Why are we here?"

"Okay well…(Kagome tells the story of the well and explains tells them about the Shikon no tama, Naraku, and Inuyasha.) So some how you got pulled into the well which means you are connected the past somehow. So do you want to stay and help or go back?"

"We'll stay. Shomaru doesn't expect us back till the end of the week anyway. One of us could always go back long enough to call and tell him that we're going to stay here longer. He'll just make train hard if we go anyway considering he's been running us into the ground for the past few weeks." Jessica answered.

"Did you say Shomaru? You mean Shomaru Taisho? The billionaire owner of Kaicho cars? You work for him?" Kagome's eyes were huge.

"Well, he's been taking care of us since for five years. He's teaching us martial arts. He is an inuyoukai just like Inuyasha. He even gave me this sword when I turned eighteen." She the sword out of it's sheath and showed it to Kagome.

Kagome could not, no matter how hard she tried, hide the shock that showed on her face. The sword Olivia held was Sesshomaru's Tokijin. Unlike the one she had seen him with so many time, this was placed. Unlike how it destroyed … It was completely placed in her hands.

"I love it. Shomaru called it Tokijin ,but I only call it's aura that. Here, watch." Olivia concentrated on the sword and drew in some of its demonic aura. Kagome gasped in surprise as Olivia pulled out a miniature version of Ryuu, the demon who's fang had been used to create the great Tokijin, from out of the swords aura.

"Oh my Kami! How did you do that?" Kagome stared at the dragon wrapped that now sat on Olivia's shoulder.

"Oh. Me and my sister's are miko."

"Olivia is always showing off when it comes to her abilities. They are truly fascinating. She can control all the different elements. Jessica and I can only control two different ones. Jessica has power over water and ice. I can control earth and fire. Shomaru was helping us sharpen in our skills." Jessica pointed to a mound of dirt and lifted it into the air. Evelyn froze it and Olivia pulled down lightening and hit it. Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"That is SOOO COOL! I wish I could do that. I can create sacred arrows, heal, and purify."

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is coming." Inuyasha appeared from out of the trees and stood in the clearing looking towards the road.


	3. Sesshomaru's Act of Kindness

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**

Chapter 3 (Shomaru's Act of Kindness)

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is coming." Inuyasha appeared from out of the trees and stood in the clearing looking towards the road.

Olivia looked towards the path and her jaw dropped. She turned and looked at her two sisters. Each one of them looked just as stunned as she did. Coming up the path was the tall white haired youkai Shomaru. Olivia blushed when she saw him as she remembered there conversation be her and her sisters left.

_FLASHBACK_

_Olivia packed her belongings into her bag and headed downs stair. Apparently Shomaru wanted to see her before she left. 'I wonder what his retarded tail wants this time. He was such and idiot sometimes. Especially when he was being demanding and over baring. He's still cute.' She sighed and braced herself for an intense encounter with very cold and overbearing individual. _

_Olivia walked into the door and was shocked to see Shomaru, not at his desk, but sitting on the balcony. 'Well that's new.' _

_"You wanted to see me?" _

_"Yes" he answered her without even turning to face her. His long white hair blew behind him. "As I'm sure you have noticed, I worked you and your sisters harder than I normally do. You will be surprised how well your powers might come in handy while your in Tokyo. This Shomaru wants you to be prepared for anything." He turned and faced her now, looking at her chocolate eyes and bronze skin. Soon she would know why he had been so hard on her, why he had did his best to make sure she was ready for the journey she was to go on. _

_"Earth to Shomaru. Am I losing you?" She walked up to him. "If you don't answer me I'm going to touch your hair." She reached her hand out and was about to stroke his long curly lochs when he grabbed her hand. She looked up and met his amber gaze. For a split second she though she saw contentment flash in there depths, but the spark of emotion left almost instantaneously. Instead of reprimanding her for her action, he lowered her hand onto his soft white hair and let her feel them. _

_Olivia almost fainted. Never in way had she expected him to let her touch his hair. She had come close to it one time and she thought he was going to kill her. Deciding to take full advantage of Shomaru apparent utter lack of saneness she ran his fingers through his hair. It was so unnaturally soft. It slid through her fingers like water. 'Kagura is sooo going to die from jealousy if she sees this. (Kagura was Shomaru's secretary who just so happened to be madly in love with him.) _

_Shomaru watched her expression as Olivia felt his hair. He was surprised that he had allowed her to feel his hair. It brought back memories from when he had held her in the distant past. When they were mates and she knew who truly was. She looked utterly shocked and happy. _

_"When you get back you will be different. I want you to be very careful while you are gone. This Shomaru wants you to come back safely." Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. _

_"Of course. Is that all you wanted?" She pulled her hand out of his hair and missed the dejected look he gave her. _

_"No I wanted to give you two things." He reached into his pocket and handed her amedallion with a purple crescent moon adorning it. He then leaned down and kissed her very softly before putting instructing her to turn around. _

_Olivia was thoroughly surprised with Sesshomaru's two gifts. The second one most of all. She turned and he put the beautiful crescent moon on her neck. And looked at it. _

_"I'll see you when you get back. Hopefully you realize the extent and purpose of both gifts." With that, he turned and left the room. _

END FLASHBACK

Now Olivia stood watching him walk nonchalantly up the path she fingered the necklace on her neck. What would he say to her?

* * *


	4. Enter Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru walked silently thought the forest and listened to Rin's singing. He new they were approaching the area of his land the humans called Inuyasha's forest. He sniffed the air smelt his brother's miko not to far ahead. He decided to walk past just incase Inuyasha was around. Maybe he could fight him for sport. Instruction Jaken to watch Rin he approached them, he noticed the females Kagome had with her were dressed in stranger kimonos then hers was.

The tallest wore a pair of tight, blue, male pants that flared out at the bottom. Her top was green and sleeveless cut low into a v. She wore a pair of strange shoes that were white with blue strips with a funny looking shield on them. Her hair was cut extremely short

The middle one wore a _very_ short black skirt with a black shirt held up with two very thin straps. She wore pointy toed high heeled boots. Her hair was pulled back in two pig tails.

The youngest girl wore a red sailor suit school outfit similar to Kagome's. Her hair was tied in two puffs on either side of her head. All of the girls had dark skin and brown eyes.

He watched carefully as each girl gave Kagome a short demonstration of there powers. He heard them talking about his sword. The only problem was that the girl had one almost identical to it. The only difference was the aura in her sword was tamed and didn't resist her call. He was surprised when he saw her draw its energy out and turn it into a leaving breathing entity. He heard her sisters say she could control all the elements and just some of them.

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing followed by his ward and his retainer. A look of shock that passed across each girls face. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Then the tallest girl reached up and felt the medallion that had been tucked into her shirt. He was completely shocked. He walked calmly into the clearing and stopped in front of them.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hopped out of the tree and stood in front of his brother. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked up to the tall girl standing next to Kagome. One of her hands was wrapped tightly around the medallion and the stroked the small demon sitting on her shoulder.

"Where did you get that medallion?" Everyone turned to see what he was talking about.

"What the… Sesshomaru, is that what I think it is?" Inuyasha pointed to the object of everyone's attention

"Hey, Olivia, where'd that come from and why am I just now seeing it?" Jessica looked at the medallion around her sister's neck.

"You know how Shomaru asked me to come and see him before we left? Well… He kinda kissed me and gave me this. He said hopefully I would understand the meaning of both when we got back; well something like that." She turned and looked at the Inuyoukai in front of her.

"You're Shomaru aren't you? Why did you give me this? What does it mean?" She stared into his eyes looking for some sort of emotion.

"It means that you are protected by the Lord of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru's voice was monotone and everyone gasped at the weight of his words.

"Lord of the West? Who's that? If someone is supposed to be protecting me, I at least want to know who it is." Olivia pointed out. Kagome and Inuyasha hid smiles when they saw the look of disbelief on Sesshomaru's face.

'Is she truly that naive? How could she ask a question like that?' "I am the Lord of The Western Lands. The symbol is the same as the one on my forehead. Can you not see? This Sesshomaru is your protector."

Olivia froze when she heard him say that. _This Shomaru is your protector. _Those were the exact words Shomaru had said to her.

"You know what? I'm going to go back to the future and kill you! Don't you think it would have been much easier if you had just told us your name was actually Sesshomaru and what the medallion meant? You're such a prick! I can't believe you lied to me all these years! I swear to Kami I'm going to kill you!" Tokijin jumped off of Olivia and ran and hid behind Evelyn. Olivia's fingers sparked dangerously as electricity traveled through her body. Jessica and Evelyn grabbed Kagome and Inuyasha and pulled them behind the well.

"You might not want to stand too close."

* * *

**How it so far? PLEAZ R/R**


	5. The Real World War One

Olivia growled angrily. She felt the electricity flowing through her body. In a little while it would turn into fire and ice as well. She couldn't remember very much of anything. In the back of her mind a voice chanted _'__**DESTROY SESSHOMARU**, **DESTROY SESSHOMARU**, **DESTROY SESSHOMARU'.**_

Sesshomaru watched the girl that stood in front of him. Why was she mad at him? It was not his fault that his future self did something to anger her. What made him mad was the fact that she threatened him. Sesshomaru however was not stupid. He could sense this girl tapping into her hidden powers. He watched her body engulf in flames of ice. Electricity entwined itself in the fire ice and wrapped itself in her hair.

Sesshomaru would never admit it but for the first time in his life he visible afraid. If this girl's powers weren't stopped, she would destroy the world. His eyes twitched slightly as he tried to hide his fear.

Olivia felt herself losing control of her powers. Her hands shook in the pain of self inflicted torture. She was trying to shock her self back into control but it wasn't working. She didn't want to kill Sesshomaru not really. She couldn't understand why his deception had made her so angry. Maybe it was because she cared more about him than she wanted to believe. She had completely trusted him and he had betrayed her.

The medallion around her neck began to glow bright blue. Light began wrapping around her and her flaming powers. It caressed her check and calmed her raging spirit. She gradually began to gain control again. She retracted the fire and ice before release the electricity into the air. The medallion stopped glowing and Olivia collapsed on the ground.

"Olivia!" Jessica and Evelyn started running towards their sister. Just as they were about to reach her Sesshomaru move in front of them, blocking their path.

"Do not touch her. She has not completely released all of her energy. Contact with her will kill any human miko or not."

"But" Evelyn started.

"No. Don't touch her. I will take her with me." Sesshomaru turned and picked Olivia up using his long white tail ignoring the bolts of power still emanating off her body. He whistled once and waited second for Ah-Uhn followed by Jaken and Rin.

"My Lord who is this human? Do you wish me to dispose of her for you?" Jaken moved to pull the girl from tainting his masters snowy white tail.

"Do not touch her Jaken, unless you want to be destroyed." Jaken stiffened instantly and gulped. Would his Lord really kill him for touching a filthy ningen?

Rin ran up next to her lord and smiled. She hoped the pretty lady would be coming with them. If she, Rin could ask her to be her new Mommy.

"Rin." Sesshomaru looked down acknowledging the child.

"Yes milord?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Do not touch this miko until I give you permission to. It is very dangerous if you do."

"Yes sir." Rin pouted a little. She had hoped to play with the girl. She turned and waved at Kagome.

"Hi Kagome-sama! Hi Inuyasha-sama!" Rin ran up to Kagome and gave her a hug.

Evelyn walked over and grabbed Olivia's bag. Tokijin ran and melted back into his sword before Evelyn picked it up. She turned and approached Sesshomaru who had been giving instruction to Ah-Uhn.

"I know this will pain you slightly but I need you to carry her." Sesshomaru pointed to the girl wrapped in his tail. Ah-Uhn grunted and nodded both of his heads.

"Here Sho… I mean Sesshomaru-sama. Here are Olivia's things." She held out the black duffle bag and the sword. Sesshomaru glanced at her before grabbing Ah-Uhn's reins and walking away.

"Jaken, grab the miko's things and come on. Rin, let's go." Jaken scrambled to do her masters bidding while Rin ran down the path until she had caught up with her self appointed father.

Evelyn watched as her sister was taken away on the back of the two headed Ah-Uhn.

"I hope Shomaru knew what he was doing."


	6. And The Plot Thickens

Olivia regained consciousness slowly. Her eyes opened slowly and came into focus. She set up and rubbed her aching head. She looked around and noticed her sword lying on the ground next to her along with her bag. 'I wonder how I got here. Where are my sisters?' Olivia looked up and saw a bowl of water and some smoked fish. 'Well someone's taking care of me.' She picked up the water and drunk some before chowing down on the fish.

Rin sat quietly next to Ah-Uhn sighing heavily. Sesshomaru-sama had left and Jaken refused to play with her. She wanted to go see the pretty miko her Lord had brought with them. But, Sesshomaru-sama told her not to go near the girl until he said it was alright. He never said she could go look at the miko so she decided going to see her wasn't a bad idea. Sesshomaru-sama had placed her in a different clearing than the one there camp was in.

Rin got up and skipped down the path towards the miko. She quietly looked through the bushes and watched the girl. She smiled happily when she saw the girl awake and eating the food she had left for her.

"I know your there, come out whoever you are." Rin froze in surprise before slowly stepping out of the forest.

Olivia listened carefully to the sound of a being walking up on her. Who ever it was had no demonic aura and could possible be a demon. 'I wonder who it is.' Olivia continued to eat to make it seem as if she had sensed a presence.

"I know your there, come out whoever you are." Olivia turned and watched a small girl materialize out of the forest. "Can I help you little one?"

"Um, I am sorry to disturb you Miko-sama. I just wanted to look at you. Sesshomaru-sama said that I could not play with until he said it was alright." Rin smiled brightly at the woman seated across the clearing from her.

Olivia smiled slightly. 'Now I know who is taking care of me. I must not have released all my powers when I thought I did. That could be the only reason he would say that. Oh well. Maybe this girl tell me where Sesshomaru is so I can yell at him some more. This time I'll keep my powers in check.' "Okay, what is your name hun?" Olivia stood up and stretched before walking over to where the little girl stood.

"I'm Rin! Who are you? Are you coming with us?" Rin stared curiously at the girl.

"I'm Olivia and yes, I guess I am coming with you. Do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

"He went away for a while. He'll be back. Will you be my new Mommy?" Rin's innocent eye's stared up at Olivia who wondered why a young child would ask such a question.

"Umm… Uh… I…don't you have a Mommy?"

"No. My Mommy died a long time ago. Sesshomaru-sama takes care of Rin. Will you pleeeassssseeeee!"

"Uh… I guess so." Olivia barely had a chance to utter the words before Rin jumped on her crushed her leg. She completely forgot about Sesshomaru's no touching rule.

"Yay!" She squealed loudly. "Now you can play with Rin and Sing with Rin and Take care of Rin!" Olivia smiled softly.

"Who's Rin?"

"Rin is Rin." Rin pointed a finger at herself.

"No, you are Rin. When you talk about yourself your suppose to say I am Rin." Rin nodded

"I am Rin. I am Rin. I am Rin." Rin hopped around chanting the word over and over again.

"Rin, what are you doing here? Where is Jaken?" Rin turned around and watched Sesshomaru walking up the path.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin… I mean I have a new Mommy. Jaken would not play with Rin so Rin came to look at the pretty Lady, but not to touch. She knew where Rin was hiding and Rin had to come out to say Hi." Rin ran back, grabbed Olivia hand, and dragged her up to Sesshomaru.

"Mommy wanted to find you."

"Rin, go back to camp and tell Jaken to come here."

"Yes milord." Rin skipped off down the path, humming and sing softly.

"What do you want with this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru watched the girls' aura rise slight and change a faint red color.

"I wasn't done yelling at you, but considering I almost destroyed the plant by doing something I've never done before, I think I let it slide. You know it was entirely your fault right?" She glared at him.

"It was not my fault miko. You obviously had a bad teacher."

"Well, next time you look in a mirror tell yourself that considering it was your future-self who trained me. As I have already told you, it was also your future self who gave me this medallion which obviously does something other than what you told me it did." Olivia looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. "You didn't tell me what it really does so I want you to know."

Sesshomaru glared impassively at the young female in front of him. She had dare command him? He vaguely wondered if his future self had allowed it.

"Did you talk me this way in the future?"

"No, but in the future I had never wanted to kill you." She smirked at him. "Now how about this, I will fight you and if I win or pin you, you have to tell me everything this medallion needs. If you win or pin me, I don't know you set the terms."

"If I win you will have to be my servant." Sesshomaru watched the look of disgust that passed of Olivia's beautiful face. "Until you have reached a point when you can beat me." Olivia nodded. She assumed fighting stance and waited for attack.

Sesshomaru smirked lightly. 'This girl was foolish to think she could beat me even though I acknowledge her as a worthy opponent.' He quickly drew the Tokijin and sped towards, slightly slower, his using demon speed. He swung his blade expecting her to move. She how every did nothing but hold her position. Sesshomaru stared at her curiously as he watched his blade slash into her arm. She didn't even flinch. She turned and lifted her arm causing a giant hand to appear out of the earth just as he was about to land. It reached around and grabbed him, trapping his legs and leaving his arm free. She quickly wrapped his arms in cuffs made of lightening.

Sesshomaru pushed his aura against her throwing her back a few feet and releasing him for her prison. Sesshomaru decided not to take any more chances and began using his full strength. He was surprised that she had used the sacrifice attack on him. That was attack he himself used constantly. For some reason he felt a swelling of pride on her use of attack.

Olivia hit Sesshomaru with a small blast of purification burning his arm. Sesshomaru jumped, catching her off guard and slammed her into a near by tree. She wrapped her legs around him and flipped him away from her. He landed on the ground where she froze him and wrapped him in earth.

"I win. Spill." She released Sesshomaru from her spell and approached him. "I guess I kinda cheated since I knew all of your moves. I have no doubt that you can kick my ass fairly well considering I very seldom ever beat you unless you have something I desperately want. Then I fight as hard as I can so I can't get it. Now tell me what it means." Sesshomaru looked at her slightly puzzled but shook his head.

"Alright, a deal is a deal although you did not technically beat me, you just pinned me. Now, the medallion is truly a symbol of my protection. It also enhances spiritual powers and helps keep them in check. It also means that you are my interest and is a sign of courtship. It symbolizes that you are to be respected"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind. Did you just say the words courtship, my, and interest in the same statement referring to me?" Her eyebrows were arched and she had a look of shock on her face.

"Yes I did. As I was saying, you are to be respected as if you were the Lady of the West. Only I can remove the necklace and apparently my future self has magnified the power of the medallion to comply with your powers. If you had worn the medallion under its usual strength when you lost control of your powers, you would have broken it."

"If you can take it off, then why don't you just take it off me so I can go back to Kagome and Inuyasha and figure out my connection with this place and get home so I can kick your ass!"

"Maybe I don't wish to take it off. If I remove it then I can't do this." He wrapped his arm and tail around her and kissed her deeply.

Olivia almost fainted from astonishment. This was the second time this Taiyoukai and incase the first time wasn't shocking enough, this was worse. Before she knew it she was responding to it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly when he felt her response. He deepened the kiss and slid his arm down her back.

"Umm, Milord, did you want to see me?" Jaken called from out in the woods. Sesshomaru growled and pulled away from Olivia.

"Jaken, you saw that this Sesshomaru was busy. Show yourself and receive punishment." Sesshomaru watched Jaken's trembling form walking into the clear. He had his head down and fear emanated of off him in sickening waves.

"Because this Sesshomaru is busy, you won't get a harsh punishment until I have finished. I will order to play with Rin, catch dinner, prepare it and shine my swords. You can not utter a word unless it is to inform me of danger to Rin and Olivia, or to answer a quest they ask. You may go." Jaken scrambled out of the clearing eager to get away from his master before he decided he was not to busy to give him the harder punishment now instead of waiting later. What he couldn't understand was why his lord was kissing a filthy ningen. Now that he thought about it, maybe it had something to do with his trip to go see Kiratsu.

Sesshomaru turned to face Olivia. She sat on an upraised tree root with her head down.

"Olivia, this Sesshomaru has a story to tell you…"


	7. Sesshomaru Dream and Kiratsu's Warning

Chapter 7(Sesshomaru's Dream and Kiratsu's Explanation)

**_Sesshomaru's Dream _**

_"Shomaru, would please you hand me Inutaisho's blanket? It's kind of cold out here and I don't want him to be sick." Sesshomaru looked around and saw Olivia sitting in a chair in a room full of strange objects holding a beautiful baby boy. He had short white hair and a long bushy white tail. His skin was mocha and creamy. Despite his miko mother, the son was a youkai and not hanyou. _

_Sesshomaru picked up a blue blanket and handed it to Olivia. She wrapped them around the sleeping child and carried him to his crib. _

_"Come, we have to go before we wake him up." Olivia grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him out of the room. She turned around and pushed him against the wall. "So, isn't it my turn to have fun?" She leaned against him and kissed him before he grabbed her and pushed her against the opposing wall. _

_"Come now, we always have fun. Did I ever tell you how proud I am of my son?" He put his arm around her waist and smiled. _

_"Yes, you did, though I'm not sure I quite feel your sentiments. Maybe you should find a way to show me your appreciation in a way I'll understand." She turned her face up and kissed him feverishly. He returned her passion and pulled her into the living room. A cry was emitted from the room they had just left. _

_"Oh poo. Looks like Inutaisho has as big an appetite as his father. I better go feed him. Sorry hun." She pulled away from him and walked back into the room they had come out of. _

_Sesshomaru watched as she disappeared from view. _

_"Beautiful isn't she?' Sesshomaru turned around and looked at himself. "Do not call alarm. I needed to talk to you so I entered your dream. I remember having the exact same one. When you wake up, you have to go see the witch Kiratsu and she will explain the dream. You will get all answers from her. The reason I gave Olivia the medallion is because she is my intended mate. I want her to be my mate and she is supposed to be my mate. I will tell you that you will mate her but she will leave you for a long time. You have to deal with having her close to you and not being able to touch her. When you see her again she will not have met you yet. You have to train her and reinforce the medallion. I know it sounds like I'm rushing but I must. It seems now my time is over." With those words he disappeared and Sesshomaru woke up. _

Sesshomaru woke up and looked around. From his position in the tree, he could see Rin, Jaken, and Olivia. It had been two days and she still had not woken up. He remembered the statement made by his future self in his dream._ When you wake up, you have to go see the witch Kiratsu and she will explain the dream._

Sesshomaru stood up and covered himself in a blue energy ball before transporting himself to the section of the forest where she lived. He approached her house and was met at the door by the young witch. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black kimono decorated with red stars.

"I've been expecting you Sesshomaru-sama. You want an explanation of your dream and to know about Olivia. Well, have a seat and I'll explain it to you." She bowed and extended a hand in front of the door. Sesshomaru stepped inside her small cottage and looked around. The room was filled with potion bottles and herbs. The sound of boiling brew could be heard outside the hut. Kiratsu sat down and began crushing potions.

"Give me an answer to my questions Kiratsu. Tell me what my dream meant. Why is this girl here? What is she?"

"The Olivia is the reincarnation of the one of the Shikon. Her sisters and Kagome are as well. She is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko while Kagome is a descendent of the same priestess. She gained extraordinary amounts of power which can be used on either the side of good or evil. Her link to the sides of both good and evil is through you."

"How is this?"

"She is truly to become your mate. Though she is human, she should posses all the traits you want in a mate. You can go over it later. If you were to mate her all your children would be youkai except two. One would be hanyou and one would be ningen. They would both posses extraordinary powers and neither would be ridiculed for there heritage. The first child you have will be a son as the dream told you."

Sesshomaru listened silently to Kiratsu's foresight. He would have to engage Olivia in battle to see if she was worthy. He couldn't understand why he was supposed to mate a ningen. People would begin to doubt him as they had his father. Forget battling her to see her worth. She was not worthy of being considered if only because she was ningen.

"I wouldn't think that if I were you Sesshomaru. If you do not mate her, you will be destroyed along with the rest of the world when Naraku takes over her body and soul."

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze on the witch.

"Do you mean to tell me"

"If you do not mate this girl than Naraku will have her as his mate. Despite her power, if you refuse the mate that was chosen for you by Kami, than she will become Naraku's mate and you will die. Naraku will find a spell to enslave all mikos. Only she posses the power to break the spell but she can not do it without your help. Sesshomaru, I want to show you the future." She held out her hand

* * *

**How it so far? PLEAZ R/R**


	8. The Future Of The WorldPost Rejection

**__**

Chapter 8(The Future of the World)

Sesshomaru watched as a cloud of mist formed from the palm of Kiratsu's hand. He watched as it faded into a picture. _Olivia sat quietly in a dark dungeon with a chain around her neck and arms. She wore a tight black dress covered by purple silk netting. Her eyes were empty and soulless. Kagome sat neck to her wearing a pure white Kimono. Naraku stepped into a dark cell, a grin on his face. _

_"How is my mate today?" _

_"I am fine milord. Do you wish for me to prepare some tea?" Olivia kept her head bowed. _

_"No, I want you to go in the courtyard and wait for me. Kagome, Hakudoshi is waiting for you in his room. Bring a bottle of Sake with you." He flicked his wrist and released them from there shackles. Kagome walked quietly out of the dungeon followed by Olivia. Naraku turned and walked deeper into the dungeon. _

_Sesshomaru was incased into a powerful barrier, a spear of stone jutting out of his stomach. He had been frozen into place to live in pain suspended between life and death. Naraku gloated at the Taiyoukai before him. He had won. He had the completed Shikon no Tama as well as the reincarnation of the four spirits. He had the ultimate weapon forever in his control. Olivia was the perfect mate. After he had gained complete control of her body and soul he had used her to destroy all of the opposing Taiyoukai Lords. Kagome had become Hakidoshi's mate and Inuyasha had been purified. _

_Olivia sat down on the stairs and waited for her Naraku, to return. He had told her never to go into the back of the dungeon. She had though. _

_She had walked back and seen the beautiful demon that was imprisoned. His face was creased with pain. She reached and touched his face. His eyes flew open and he reached up to touch her check. She thought about pulling away but as soon as he touched her, her eyes focused and she regained total consciousness. She blinked twice and began to shudder. She looked at Sesshomaru. _

_"This…Sesshomaru…is…sorry." His eyes closed again as pain ripped through his body. Olivia reached out and touched him sending some of her power into his wound. She began soothing his pain until it was completely gone. She lifted her face up to his and kissed him. He slid his tongue over her lip. _

_"Shomaru. It is my fault. I believed him. I let myself fall into his trap. I let myself become his mate." She lowered her face in shame. _

_"It is my fault. If I hadn't been such an ass as you call it, you would never have been taken by him." He smiled but stiffened when he smelt someone approaching the castle. "Naraku is coming back. You have to go and pretend to be as you once were as do I." Olivia nodded before resuming her soulless expression and exiting the cell. _

_"Olivia, why did you disobey me?" Naraku walked behind her. Olivia turned and tried to remain blank and emotionless. _

_"I am sorry milord. I did not mean to disobey you." She kept her voice remaining vacant and empty. _

_"You know I don't like you being disobedient. Now you will have to be punished. Akri Daga Micha, Kimda Ala Crusia." He chants the words to the spell he had used to control her. Her body erupted in harsh lights and she fell to the ground, unconsciousness. Naraku lifted her up and carried her into his room. _

_Olivia woke up chained naked to the bed. She had been in spelled again, but this time she was left with her soul still intact. She had complete control of her mind but her body was not her own. Naraku watched out from his seat on the chair next to the bed. _

_"Now Olivia, speak freely." _

_"Let me go you usotsuki! When I gain control of my body, I will kill make no mistake." Her eyes showed the emotion the rest of her body could not convey. Naraku stared into there depths and saw the deepest hatred and anger. He resisted the strong urge to shiver. _

_"You don't have a choice. You know, I gave you everything you could ask for. I allowed you mate with me and to live. All I want from you is a son. I will command your body to give me one. I will make you feel every bit of hatred for yourself as you please me and bare my children. I will let you feel the pleasure your body feels as I take you and I will let you listen to yourself scream in pleasure. I will make you kill Sesshomaru." He flicked his wrist and released her from the cuffs. _

_He commanded her to come to him and kiss him. He commanded her to enjoy it. Olivia screamed in her head as she pushed her body against his and begged for his affection. Naraku looked into her brown eyes. They had turned bright red and despite the look of pleasure coursing across her face, her eyes were frightening. He pulled away from her and commanded her to put on some clothing. _

_"Get dressed. It is time for the next stage in your punishment." He led her down to the dungeon and into Sesshomaru's cell. _

_Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at Naraku and Olivia as they walked through the door. Olivia's eyes were red and bleeding as if she was a full youkai in extreme anger. He sensed her immense distress and growled angrily. If he had truly accepted her as his mate, things would not be in this predicament. _

_"Hello Sesshomaru. I'm well aware of the fact that Olivia disobeyed me and healed you. You needn't worry now because she is back under my control. Olivia, kiss me." Olivia turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Sesshomaru growled angrily and struggled against his prison. Naraku turned and smirked at him. Olivia trembled as she fought hard to gain control of her body but could do nothing but emit a pitiful whine. _

_Naraku grinned in satisfaction and turned to Olivia. _

_"I want you to speak freely. You must also kill Sesshomaru." He watched with a smirk as she began crying. _

_"I hate you! Please don't make me kill him? I'll do anything! Just don't make me kill him." _

_"Shut Up!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily at her. "Don't ever beg him for anything! He is not worthy." _

_"But I don't want to kill you. I love you Shomaru! I've loved you sense you first started training me!" She began to cry harder as she looked up at him. _

_"I am aware of that. I love you as well. This Sesshomaru is to die, but you will be free once I am. He reached out and touched her cheek, running his finger over the faint scar that adorned her face. "This Sesshomaru will love you always." _

_Olivia nodded her head before lifting her hands. Her body began to glow blue. She reached up a hand and touched it to his crescent moon. Light slowly began enveloping his body and he was purified. She looked down and saw the crescent moon medallion that had once hung around her neck on the floor where his body once was. _

_She picked it up and held it in her hand. Anger coursed through her and she screamed in rage. She turned to look at Naraku a grim smile sat on her lips. _

_"Sesshomaru was right. I am free. Now, it is your turn to die." Her body erupted into a blaze of electric fire ice. Her face was overly enthusiastic. "Die Naraku!" She pushed the energy surrounding her body out. It destroyed the castle and expanded until the world imploded on itself. _

Sesshomaru watched the events unfold in the mist and growled. It seemed that his mating this girl was inevitable. He had to choose between her or his prejudice. Kiratsu watched him before returning to her work.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you haven't much of a choice as far your mate goes. You do love her. You always will love her. She has known you for five years. You can feel your love for her even though you've only known her for two days. You will think about your love for her and every time you do it will grow. Remember, she is the ultimate weapon. There is no other." With those last words, Kiratsu disappeared leaving Sesshomaru in her home to contemplate his decision.


	9. Advice

Olivia sat quietly on the stump listening to Shomaru's tale. She was going to mate him; see didn't really have a choice. If she had to sacrifice to save the world, than she would. Shomaru had always meant a lot to her but she had never wanted to mate him. This was all extremely confusing.

"Shomaru, I realize that I will mate you, that is inevitable, but I need to speak with my sisters as well as Kagome. If we are truly the reincarnation of the Shikon then they need to help me make my decision. I'll be back in a little while." She picked up her sword and ran into the forest at an accelerated speed. Sesshomaru followed slowly after her to keep her safe.

Evelyn sat around the fire at the Inu Gang's camp thinking about her sister. They had gotten a visit from a witch named Kiratsu telling them about there the future and there connection to the past. She had told them about Naraku and what would happen if they made the wrong choices. It seemed like everything was going in order so far. She was supposed to mate Shippo which didn't bother her to much. Jessica, who was supposed to mate Ginta of the wolf demon tribe, had yet to meet her mate. Kagome and Inuyasha were still embarrassed that they were suppose to be together and hadn't spoken at all that day.

"Evelyn! Jessica! Kagome! Hello? Is anyone here?" Olivia immerged from out of the woods behind her.

"Olivia! Where have you been! Where is Sesshomaru? Why are here now?" Evelyn battered her with tons questions.

"With Sesshomaru, in the forest thinking I didn't feel him following me, and I need to talk to you, Jessica, and Kagome. Where are they?"

"Olivia!" She turned to see Jessica and Kagome running up the path with a strange girl.

"Where have you been! Where is Sesshomaru? Why are here now?"

Jessica asked her.

"With Sesshomaru, in the forest thinking I didn't feel him following me, and I need to talk to you. I think I just went over that though. I needed to talk to all of you."

"You must be Olivia. I'm Sango. Jessica and Evelyn never shut-up about you."

"It is nice to meet you, Sango. Okay you guys. I have to tell you something. I'm going to mate Shomaru." She looked at the reaction on there face and gave the WTF face. Jessica had given the no duh face and Evelyn gave the your so late face. Kagome was the only shocked one. She hadn't been there when they found out about there mates and they had only told her about theirs.

"What? Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We tried to but you were so stunned about you and Inuyasha that you kinda did a recluse and hid in a shell. Yeah we know that you are. We found out from Kiratsu. So why do you need us for that?" Evelyn asked her.

"Well, I like Shomaru and all but I don't think I could mate him! I mean, this leaves so many questions unanswered. Did I die? Did I get in spelled? I'm just hating fate right know."

"You need to speak to your mate. That is the only thing you can do. I get to meet my mate tomorrow and Evelyn already met hers. We all have important things to discuss with our mates. You don't need to worry about us just him."

Olivia listened to her older sister and nodded.

"You're right. Thanks you guys. Do you mind if I stay here and chat with you?"

"No, not at all. Sooo, how's it like living with this Shomaru?" Jessica asked.

"Have you kissed him?" Evelyn added

"What was it like?" Kagome asked.

"'Yeah how was the Ice King's skill?" Sango piped in.

"You guys! Well…"

Sesshomaru sat in the woods listening to the girls' conversation.

"You guys! Well, he's kissed me twice but I don't count the first one. That happened before we left and I already told you about that one. As far as skill goes when he kissed me I felt like melting. I'm pretty sure I did. Here's how it happened. I was yelling at him…

"_If you can take it off, then why don't you just take it off me so I can go back to Kagome and Inuyasha and figure out my connection with this place and get home so I can kick your ass!"_

"_Maybe I don't wish to take it off. If I remove it then I can't do this." He wrapped his arm and tail around her and kissed her deeply. _

_Olivia almost fainted from astonishment. This was the second time this Taiyoukai and incase the first time wasn't shocking enough, this was worse. Before she knew it she was responding to it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. She felt like melting into him. She never wanted to leave from her place under him._

_Sesshomaru smirked inwardly when he felt her response. He deepened the kiss and slid his arm down her back._

"I'm telling if Jaken hadn't interrupted then I don't know what would have happened. I think he kisses really well. Then again, I wouldn't really know since he's the only guy to ever kiss me."

Sesshomaru smirked when he heard this. So had would be the first and last to take her lips. That was a good sign. He sat and listened to them giggle and talk about there lives and past experiences. When all died down he made his presence known.

"Olivia, this Sesshomaru is waiting for you to return." Kagome and Sango stiffened when he appeared.

"Okay… and your point is?" She looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I wish to leave."

"Bye. You didn't have to follow me. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Have a bit more faith in the training you gave me."

Kagome and Sango looked shocked while Jessica and Evelyn hid smirks. Sesshomaru's Inner Youkai was furious. Why wasn't his mate obeying him? She had just trounced on his authority in every way. Yet looking at her now it was as if she was playing so sort weird game with him. He swallow his anger and let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Why are acting this way? You are supposed to be submissive to me."

Olivia looked at her two sisters and they all burst out laughing.

"Good one Shomaru. You're hilarious. You know good and well I don't have a submissive bone in my body."

"I seem to recall someone being very submissive after a kiss I gave her." Olivia blushed and covered her face.

"Alright I'm coming! I can't believe you just did that."

"It's no worse than us tell him you wet the bed until you were in third grade." Jessica pointed out. Olivia looked liked she was about to die.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I'm going before I haven't a single shred of dignity left." Olivia turned and glared at her sister. "I'm going to get you Jessica! That was sooo wrong and you know it too." She stalked into the woods embarrassed.

"What is wetting the bed?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked away.

"It means it's none of your business!" She growled. Sesshomaru grabbed and pushed her against the nearest tree. He brought his lips down on hers kissing her until her legs felt like jelly.

"Now, what does wet the bed mean?" He hovered just away from her ignoring her soft whine from the lack of heat.

"It means I peed in the bed until I was like seven. There, happy now? I've been thoroughly embarrassed." She lowered her head and looked away from him. She felt very tired all of a sudden.

"Do not be. We all have embarrassing secrets that we'd rather not reveal. Come here." She walked up to him. He wrapped her in his tail and sat down leaning into a tree. She buried her face in his furry tail and began to stroke the wispy locks of hair that fell over his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru watched her sleep not needing any his self. He smelled her scent and smiled inwardly. She smelled like lavender and lilac. She would be a good mate. Her scent had calmed him immensely. He relaxed and dozed lightly.

Naraku watched Sesshomaru and his actions with the miko through Kanna's mirror. He had to see if all of the Shikon had been reincarnated. This girl seemed to be greatly interested in Sesshomaru. He would change that. All he needed was a spell and he could control Both the Shikon no Tama and the Shikon. He would be most powerful no matter what. All he needed was one spell…


	10. A New Mate

Chapter 9(A Mate and an Old Friend)

Olivia woke up wrapped in something warm and furry. She stretched and ran her fingers through the soft hair that supported her head. She looked up when she received a soft purr. Sesshomaru sat sleeping with his back against a tree. He had his one arm wrapped around her along with his tail.

Olivia smiled mischievously and began stroking his fur. She held back a giggle as she listened to the soft purr continuously emitted from his throat. She reached out with her other hand and began pulling her fingers through his soft hair. She moved her hand up until she could stroke the purple demon marks that adorned his face. Sesshomaru's eyes popped opened and he grabbed her hand. She looked into his amber eyes and caught a small flicker of emotion. Pulling her against his chest he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. He ran his tongue over the vein on her neck selecting a spot to place his mark.

"Do you consent to being my mate?" Olivia's cocked her head to the side and thought a minute before answering his question.

"Yes. I will."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs and sank his teeth into her exposed flesh injecting some of his poison. Olivia whined and tried to pull away. Sesshomaru held her tightly and began licking her wound clean. She sank into him shivering as the poison took it's effects. Sesshomaru held her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but you won't be able to do very much for about a day. I will carry you." He lifted her up and began going back towards the camp.

Half way back to the camp, Olivia demanded to me put down so she could walk.

"Put me down Shomaru! I feel perfectly find and I can walk." She insisted. Sesshomaru looked at her before dropping her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Owww! I said put me down, not drop me!" She glared at him before standing up. Sesshomaru smirked at her before turning and walking ahead. This girl was stronger than he expected. Any other human would have been out of commission for about a week. He had anticipated her ability to heal faster than average but he didn't think that she would recover from the mark for at least a day.

Sesshomaru stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. He smelled a strong demonic aura moving fast towards them.

"Shomaru, something's coming." She turned towards the woods and narrowed her eyes.

From out of the woods appeared a tall dark skinned demon wearing a green hat with a matching vest and a pair of tan pants and brown shoes. He wore the Mask of Majuro along with the Dark Sword.

" Robert? Hey, what are you doing here?" Olivia smiled at her friend. She knew he was a demon but she was not aware of the fact that he was as old as Shomaru.

The demon turned and looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"My name is not Robert it is Link. Who are you?" He eyed the mark on her neck and the demon that stood behind her with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot again. You don't know me yet but you will. What are you doing out here?" She walked up to him smiling.

"I am looking for a demon named Naraku. What do you mean when you say I don't know you yet?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I am from the future and in the future you and I are best friends. We hangout with each other all he time."

"You're from the future? Do you know of a girl named Zelda?" He turned and looked at her with interest.

"No. You girl friends' name is Tetra though. She's about my height with blond hair and blue eyes, has an infatuation with larceny, and is way into mystic time travel stuff."

Link smiled and started laughing.

"Sounds like Zelda. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going with Shomaru. Want to come?"

"Okay. I need to find Naraku and I'm guessing so do you."

"Yeah!" Olivia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes at Link. Link pulled away and smiled at her. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and held her possessively.

"Shomaru! Let me go! I can't walk with you holding me that tight." She pulled away from him and began walking ahead of him mumbling about unneeded jealously.


	11. A little Romance

Olivia sat on the outskirts of camp staring out into the woods. Something wasn't right. She had felt an unusual resistance in the wind when she had tried to push it away from the camp. something was partially blocking her powers and she didn't like it.

"Olivia, do you sense something in the woods?" Sesshomaru appeared on the ground next to her.

"Yes. It's resistance in the wind about fifty milesto thewest." She answered. Sesshomaru studied her emotionalessly. he had not realized the exstent of her power until that moment.He couldn't even sense anything from that far away.

"It is probable a wind demon. Do not trouble yourself over it." He turned his back and walked towards the tree he had been perched in.

"I'm not so sure.I have encountered wind demons before, but none every cause resistance. I could take on any that came at me with out any trouble from a farther distance than this one, but this one has something difference." She narrowed her eyes and pulled in a small bit of its scent for Sesshomaru to smell it.

"It's Kagura. She is one of Naraku's many reincarnations. Is she moving towards us?"

"No she's moving away so I guess it's alright." She released the winds and let them flow into the forest. She turned and smiled at him.

"Why are you worried? This Sesshomaru is taking care of you."  
"I'm not worried, I'm just...stressing." She answered.

"Don't those two words mean the same thing?"

"Umm... well, yeah." He raised and eyebrow at her.

"You are very strange in your speech."

"Look who's talking."

"..." Sesshomaru stared at her and laughed.

Olivia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She had never heard Sesshomaru laugh, even in the future! Sesshomaru turned and looked at her.

"Why are you staring at this Sesshomaru like he is crazy?"

"I have never, in my five years of living with you, heard you laugh. Did i imagine it? Was it just a hallucination? Am I goign crazy? Am I losing it? mmhmh" Sesshomaru cut her next question of by biting the back of her neck.

"_what are you doing?" _Her voice had gotten soft and quiet as she sank into his arms.

"Nothing. I just hit a spot so you'd relax a bit."

"_well, I think I'm relaxed now. Why are you still biting me?_"

"Because I want to." He answered pulling her into his lap as he sat down on a tree stump in the clearing.

"_okay"_ She answered as turned to face him." _if that's_ the way you want to do things than I'm going to have my fun too." She leaned forwards and kissed him very softly. He sat back and let her do what she was going to do. She moved up to his pointy ears and began to sing softly.

Tanoshii yuu ge / saa kakomimashou

Kyou no namida wa / kora / asu no chikara ni shite

"What is this song?" Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. A calming soon spread through him and he felt very drowsy.

"Don't talk just listen." She whispered quickly placing a kiss on his lips to silence him.

"LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE & LIFE

LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE & LIFE "

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru ran his hand along her waist."

Sei ippai datta ichinichi ni

Sayonara to arigatou

Waratte oemashou

Sore wa chiisa na inori

Sesshomaru's mind slowly blurred and his muscles relaxed. He's eyes felt unusually heavy and he was beginning to lose focus.

"You are a little too tense; I want you to relax a little bit." Olivia said before nipping his ear and giggling.

"What have you done to me?" He asked slowly fighting off sleep spell. Olivia laughed and pulled away.

"That is one of my powers. I can do anything I wat you to after your under my spell." She quickly stripped off her shirt and placed a hand on the top of his kimono. "Well, I'm done screwing with you now. So I'm yours and you can do what ever you want to with me." Sesshomaru sat up and stared at her for a second. She had her head bowed and her hands folded tightly in her lap.

"I thought you didn't have the ability to be submissive?" Sesshomaru asked ass he pulled her against him and nipped at her ear. Olivia giggled pushed against him. He pulled of his haori and she slid her hands over his flat chest. "Are you really going to allow me to take you now?" Sesshomaru whispered iin her ear.

"Yes. Take me, I'm yours..."


End file.
